destroyallhumansfandomcom-20200214-history
Cryptosporidium
Cryptosporidium is a Furon warrior and protagonist of the ''Destroy All Humans!'' games. Overview Crypto's most obvious trait is his taste for destruction, making him an effective soldier for the Furon Empire. Needless to say, he's very sadistic, taking pleasure from torturing human beings. While he started out by hating all things human, he mellows out by the time the sequels came out, no doubt in part due to spending years mingling with humanity. In the first game, he shows a mild perverted side when he's about to probe Miss Rockwell, but said perversion is exaggerated in later games, though this is probably due to having acquired genitalia. When with others, Crypto is very rude. Between being very sarcastic, mocking, or simply threatening people, Crypto has few moments of honesty, usually when he's in serious trouble. Crypto is often inclined to killing those who he simply doesn't like unless ordered against such urges due to mission requirments. Despite his sociopathic traits, he does show that he cares about his allies. Crypto freaks out when Natalya dies on the Moon, and when Orthopox is almost destroyed in Fantasy Atoll. He also mourns the Master when he fakes his death. Abilities See: Crypto's Weapons, the Saucer, Psychokinesis Crypto, being a soldier, is efficient with most weaponry. He shows a preference to an all-out offensive rather than stealth, though he is capable of such a strategy. He's also an exceptionally capable pilot, having only crashed twice; once when his Saucer was hit with a blast from a tesla coil, and when he was drunk "flying" in Nevada. Crypto's mental abilities are also very advanced, due to being constantly upgraded by Orthopox and training under The Master. Biography Crypto's history is unknown up to the events of the games. He worked with Orthopox for quite some time before coming to Earth. His story can be divided by the number of clones he's had. Crypto's clones Cryptosporidium-136 Voiced by Grant Albrecht. The first Crypto clone to appear in the game. He's sent to Earth to find Furon DNA but is shot down by a missile in Area 42. He tries to resist capture after crashing but he collapses in front of several soldiers. His weapons and Saucer are taken, allowing the Majestic to develop new weaponry. 136 is dissected, and it leads to the unlocking of the Furon genes and leading to the creation of the Majestic's mutants. His capture is the reason 137 urges Pox to come to Earth. His remains are later destroyed by Crypto, just so no more experiments are commited on his "brother." Cryptosporidium 137 Voiced by Grant Albrecht. Cryptosporidium 137 first landed on Turnipseed Farm in search for the dominating species on Earth. He headed towards Rockwell in order to infiltrate and investigate about the human's culture, though this led to the discovery of experiments by the military on local cows. Future trips to Santa Modesta and Area 42 led to the discovery of the Majestic. 137 also found out about 136's fate and swore revenge. After destroying most of Area 42, Crypto headed towards Capitol City in order to hunt down General Armquist but crash landed in Union Town. Unlike 136, he survived this experience. After killing Armquist and later on assasinating the president, he goes after Silhouette in order to stop the Majestic from interfering with Furon activities. Following Silhouette's death, 137 posed as the deceased President Huffman and gained control of the United States. This incarnation of Crypto is the most violent, and talks in an almost-monotonous voice most of the time. He died sometime before 1969. Cryptosporidium-138 Voiced by Grant Albrecht. 138 was active from 1969 to sometime before 1979. He was first Furon to have fully functional genitalia, which made some drastic changes in his personality. KGBspies found out about the Furon control over the United States, and thus planned the 138's assasination in Bay City and the destruction of the mothership. Crypto escaped with Orthopox, now dubbed Holopox, and began a quest to bring down the KGB. Crypto was forced to cooperate with Russian spies Natalya Ivanova and Sergei, who wanted to uncover a conspiracy hidden within the KGB. With Crypto's help, the Blisk were discovered, along with their plan to bombard the Earth with nukes in order to remake it into ancient Mars. Crypto was finally able to destroy all the Blisk, though it came at the cost of the lives of his former allies. He ended up cloning Natalya and fathered a son. During his campaign, 138 was replaced as president by a robot Orthopox had built. Cryptosporidium-137 (?) Voiced by Sean Donnellan. '' During the Seventies, Crypto had left the presidency, broke up with Natalya, and moved to Harbor City, spending his days watching television. He was brought back into service when he found out about Orthopox's fast-food franchise, Big Willy's. His new mission was to protect the restaurant franchise's secret ingredient, human corpses, from being exposed to the public. These plans then changed to destroying the competion, Colonel Kluckin's. He also encountered his son, Blastomycosis, and met the phony Furon Effiency Expert, Toxoplasma Gondii, sending him back to the Homeworld. Follwing Kluckin's defeat, Crypto was given money by Orthopox, collected from the Big Willy's profits. He intended to start a casino in Nevada. Oddly enough, while this Crypto is intended to be 138, since he died in another crash landing in Los Paradisos, one subtitled line identifies him as 137. Cryptosporidium-139 Voiced by Grant Albrecht. This clone was created in the mid-late 70's after 138 crashed the saucer while drunk. After the crash, Crypto 139 opened a casino to use as a front to gather DNA. He became native. He also went to war with a local mob family known as the Molinari Brothers. Crypto 139 and the casino are attacked by Nexo warriors, and after defeating them, flees Las Paradiso. After traveling to Sunnywood, he is shot with a dart and brought to Shen Long, where he gets his answers from a furon Kung Fu master. This "Master" trains 139 in psychokinesis. After his training, Crypto still ends up with loose ends, and finally returns home to find some answers. It is revealed to him that his old Master was the true cause of his issues, and after the Master is defeated, his Commander ascends the throne and he returns to Earth. Cryptosporidium-??? Little is known about this clone but he appears in multiplayer games as the second player. In ''DAH!2 he wears a red suit, and in Big Willy Unleashed ''he just has a red arrow floating above his head. In ''Path of the Furon, the first player Crypto wears a suit with blue replacing the brown areas, and the second player with red replacing the brown areas Trivia * Cryptosporidium resembles the Martians from the popular 1996 film Mars Attacks. Category:Destroy All Humans category:furon Category:Characters